


Morning Munchies

by FandomKrazy



Category: Mitch grassi - Fandom, Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom, Scott Hoying - Fandom, Superfruit, scottxmitch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomKrazy/pseuds/FandomKrazy
Summary: This is a one shot i posted on wattpad but decided to post it on here.





	Morning Munchies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot i posted on wattpad but decided to post it on here.

I love waking up to the warmth of his body next to mine.

I love feeling his smooth skin with my fingers.

Normally I start on his shoulders and easily travel down to cover his entire back. I know, because it happens every day, that when I reach half way, he is already awake, waiting for the perfect moment to turn around, hug me and kiss me.

But it is not until he says 'I love you' that I feel that I've made the best decision of life saying 'I do' to this beautiful blue eye angel.

'Wait! What is that sound? No! Not again!' The alarm clock woke me up and dropped me on my cold bed, all by myself.

I groan as I start to feel my body wake up. I blindly feel the bed looking for my husband, feeling nothing but an empty cold spot where he should be laying I open my eyes and immediately close them again, the light being too much for my eyes to handle this early in the morning.

I groan and forcing my eyes to open again, this time making them stay open. Everything is a giant blurry mess. I reach over towards my nightstand and grab my glasses placing them on my face. I blink a couple times and my vision comes back to me.

I slowly but surely get out of bed realizing I have just boxers on I wrap a blanket around my torso, and walk out of our bedroom heading for the living space.

There he was, cooking breakfast, wearing nothing but an apron. I couldn't believe the amazing views. He is a Greek god made flesh... without even realizing it; I started to reminisce about last night, every touch, every kiss, every whisper, every moan...

Apparently I got lost on my thoughts because I was surprised by his hand touching my face, "Good morning Mitchy" he whispered; he was so close that I was able to feel his breath against my lips. He has that ability, I can melt with just a subtle touch of his, or simply when he looks at me and gives a half smile, my face turns into the face of someone who is drunk in love, and because he can read me like an open book, he lets out a small laugh and looks down blushing. But it is then, when he looks back up, with his cheeks still slightly rosy, that I am lost for words.

He leans in and takes my bottom lip between his own and start to suck lightly; I can't hold back the moan that falls from my lips into his own. He walks me backwards and before I know it, my back is pressed against the wall with his chest pressed firmly against mine. He starts kissing me with more passion and his hand trails down my chest and he lightly drums his fingers above my waistline. I moan once more as I start getting hard.

Scott smirks into the kiss knowing fully the effect he has on me.

He breaks the kiss and looks at me.

I can't help by letting the word 'please' slip from my lips.

He smirks and pecks my lips on last time, before he goes back to cooking

"Scott, why would you do that?" I said half smiling so he wouldn't realize that I was completely desperate to feel him again as close to me as possible.

"Why would I do what, babe?" He asks innocently acting like he didn't know what I was talking about, his lips were pressed into a thin line, evidence enough for me to know that he was controlling his smile, and enjoying this game.

"Never mind; is the breakfast ready?" I said smiling as much as I could, without making it to evident. If he wants to play, we are going to play.

"Give me ten minutes" He says avoiding looking at me.

I am pretty sure it was to make it easier to control his laugh.

"Ok, then I'm going to use those ten minutes to do my morning facial routine, the short version, don't worry"

"Babe the breakfast is ready" Scott screamed from the kitchen, exactly ten minutes later.

That was my cue.

I left the bathroom, and I headed towards the table, trying not to look at him, just controlling his reaction from the corner of my eyes.

I saw his jaw dropped.

"Are you ok?" I asked him putting on a face of surprise.

"I'm always great when you are naked" he said still in shock. But I could see how the right corner of his mouth was turning up slowly

Scott stops me before I am able to reach the table. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls our bodies together, the apron being the only thing between us.

He looks down at me and smiles, "why are you naked? You know what that does to me"

I can't help but to bit my lip.

A moan left Scott's lips before he had the chance to keep it down.

I smile up and lean forward letting my lips linger in front of his own. As he tries to close the distance between us, I pull back quickly.

"We can't let the food get cold now can we" I say before leaving his grasp.

I hear him mumble in protest. I smirk and grab a plate and fill it up with the breakfast he has made for us. I sit down at the table not long after, Scott follows and sits across from me. I smile and begin to eat my food, making sure to wrap my lips around the fork oh so sexually whenever Scott would look at me. I make eye contact with him and that's when it begins, the battle to see who the first one to initiate what's going to happen next.

I take my first sip of coffee and I let a soft moan out. "Mmm, this coffee is amazing, thanks babe"

"Glad you like it. How were the scramble eggs?" He says keeping the game on as a pro.

"They were perfect" I lean back in my chair observing him as he finishes his plate ,which was easily twice the size of mine, and hiding my smile with my coffee mug.

When his plate is empty I stand up and slowly start to pick up all the dishes, making sure that he can have a perfect view of every inch of my body. Avoiding eye contact with all my might so I won't give up the game. I walk to the sink and start doing the dishes.

"Are you really going to do the dishes now?" He asks me and I can tell he is really close to me.

"It is only fair that I wash them since you cooked" I told him while pouring the soap on the scourer.

As I leave the soap bottle over the counter he starts blowing really softly on my neck. I close my eyes for a second trying to control myself for turning around.

He gets closer resting his two hands on the kitchen counter at both sides of my body, and starts kissing my neck.I am almost done with the dishes. There is only one mug left. And I feel it, his hard cock against my back. I rinse the mug, turn the faucet off, and turn around.

Scott presses my body against the sink as he dips his head down and presses his hot tongue against my neck. He runs his tongue up my neck and I cant help but moan as he presses his body into my own, I run my hand down his chest until I get to his cock. I look up at him with innocent eyes. "Daddy?" I say, he moans and closes his eyes, I smirk lightly knowing he loves it when I call him that. He lets out a shaky breath. He opens his eyes, and they're filled with love and lust. I smile and close the gap between us. He smiles into the kiss moving his lips against mine. I slowly let my hand travel further down his torso, I wrap my hand around him, and start pumping softly. He moans into my mouth, I take that opportunity to slip my tongue inside his mouth. I run my thumb softly across his slit and run my tongue along his own.

He pulls away from the kiss with his eyes closed. I smile and sink down onto my knees. I look up at him through my lashes. He still has his eyes closed, I softly blow on his erection as I continue pumping his slowly. He puts his hands on the counter to hold himself up. I kitten lick his tip to lap up some of the precum. He whines and bucks his hips forward. I smile and stand back up and kiss him passionately, He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer so there is little to no air between us, I moan as I grind against him. Scott moans loud and pulls away once again, He leans his head on my shoulder as I continue grinding our cocks together.

"want to take this somewhere more comfortable?" I ask. He nods and I grab his hand leading him to the bedroom. He pushes me down on the bed, and crawls on top of me. He kisses me passionately. I feel his tongue trace my bottom lip, I open my mouth and he slips his tongue in. I moan when I feel him run across the roof of my mouth. He kisses down my jaw, I moan and run my hand through his hair, tipping my head to one side so he can have more access to my neck, I moan when I feel him sucking on my neck, I buck my hips up. He smirks and bites down softly "Scott!" I moan when he bites down harder, He pulls away and blows on it slightly "Please Daddy" I whine.

He chuckles and pulls away. "Please what?"

"Touch me, please!" I whine pushing my hips up against his. He chuckles and ignores my request. He kisses down my chest and take my nipple into his mouth. He circles his tongue around it and sucks on it softly, lightly grazing his teeth against my hard bud. He leaves open wet kisses across my chest and gives the same treatment to my other nipple.

"Turn over babe" He says softly. He runs his hands down my side as I turn over and lay on my stomach.

He crawls on top of me and softly grins against my ass leaving open mouth kisses down my back. When he gets to the top of my ass he kisses my cheeks and spreads them, I moan when I feel his breath on my hole. "Scott, please."

He smiles and flicks his tongue across my hole.

I grab the sheets and moan, He penetrates his tongue deeper.

"m..more" I moan "P..please"

"stay there babe, he says and gets up and goes to the nightstand. He grabs the lube and a condom.

He comes back and kisses my neck.

He squirts some lube on his fingers. He presses his finger against my hole and slowly slips it in.

I gasp and grasp the sheets tighter and tense up.

"It okay babe" he says and rubs his hands up and down my back. I relax and he pushes his finger in deeper, I hiss at the pain but stay as relaxed as I can, he moves his finger in and out of me. He slowly adds a second finger. I hiss as the stretching pain, He leans forward and kisses my neck. He pushes his fingers in deeper.

"F..f.faster" I moan, he starts pushing and retracting his fingers at a faster pace. I bite down into the pillow that is under my head. I cant suppress my scream when he hits my prostate. "Holy Shit Scott! Right there!" I moan and he hits my spot repeatedly. "Scott. Please.. m..more." He pulls his fingers out and I whine at the emptiness. He turns me around so I am now on my back again. He leans down and kisses me lovingly. I smile into the kiss. He pulls back and grabs the condom and tears it open. I take it from him and smile, I place it on his hard tip, and slowly push it down so it wraps around him. He smiles and pecks my lips softly.

 

He grabs a pillow off the bed and lifts my hips. He places the pillow under me and lines himself up with my hole. "Are you ready?" He asks I nod not trusting my voice, He slowly pushes in, I hiss at the intrusion, he stops and runs one hand down my chest softly. I nod and he presses in further, I groan and squeeze my eyes shut as tears sting my eyes. Once he is all the way in, he waits and lets me get adjusted. He leans down and kisses my chest.

"okay.... m...move" I say softly.

He slowly pulls out and pushes back in. I moan as he continues, He grabs me and slowly starts pumping me, I throw my head back and moan. He slams his hips forward and hits me in my prostate, I scream out in pleasure, He thrusts faster and harder into me as me pumps me.

 

"Scott... I..im close" I moan

He leans forward and kisses me still thrusting, One last final thrust and I ejaculate all over my stomach, my walls clenching around him. He moans and ejaculates right after me. He rides out his orgasm. And leans down and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. I whine into the kiss as I feel him pull out of me. I wince at the sudden emptiness. He pulls away and slides the condom off and ties the end and throws it in the trash bin next to the door.

 

When he comes back, he straddles me once more and kisses me, he breaks the kiss after a second and slowly trails his tongue from my waist line to my chest licking up the cum. He smiles and kisses me with more passion. I pull from the kiss and pull him down next to me. I turn on my side so I can face him. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

"I love you so damn much" He says and kisses my head.

"I love you more" I smile.


End file.
